Geschichte:Meerjungfrau/Band 02
Meerjungfrau Band 02 - Rettungsaktion :Es ist Wochenende. Cleo hat nichts vor und will das Wochenende genießen. Sie dachte an nichts. „Herrlich diese Ruhe.“ :Dachte sich Cleo, doch diese Ruhe hielt nicht lange an da Kim in ihr Zimmer platzte. „Hey kannst du nicht anklopfen?“ Fragte Cleo sie erstürmt. „Ich suche was Passendes zu meiner Hose.“ „Geh sofort raus aus meinem Zimmer.“ „Man Cleo.“ „Sofort, dann Kauf dir was.“ „Ich bin blank.“ „Kann ich es ändern.“ :Frustriert verließ Kim das Zimmer. :Genervt stellte sie ihre Anlage voll auf, bis ihr Vater rein platze. „Stell die Musik leiser Cleo.“ „Sorry.“ :Don setzte sich zur ihr. „Was ist los mit dir? Was sollte das mit Kim. Ich kann verstehen aber müsst ihr euch immer Streiten?“ „Nichts. Es ist nur …?“ „Was ist Cleo? Es ist wegen Kim.“ „Egal was ich oder Kim mache, immer mehr Geraden wir gegeneinander. Ich hab das Gefühl, seit dem unsere Mutter weg ist, verstehen wir uns immer schlechter.“ „Wieso gehst du nicht mal mit ihr ins Seaworld.“ „Ich mit ihr? Machst du Witze.“ „Am Samstag bin ich nicht da. Ich will, dass du auf sie aufpasst.“ „Dad, Kim ist 17. Und außerdem ist sie mit ihrer Truppe Segeln.“ „Jetzt wo du es sagst. Ich mache mir zu viel sorgen.“ „Ich weiß Dad, aber das musst du nicht.“ „Darum hatte eure Mutter gekümmert.“ „Dad sei du selbst, du kannst sie nicht ersetzen.“ „Ich weiß Cleo.“ Samstagnachmittag :Cleo machte derweil Hausarbeiten. Don war grade vom Fischen nach Hause gekommen. „Hallo Cleo.“ „Hi Dad.“ „Kim ist unterwegs?“ „Jeep sie ist Segeln. Machst du dir, sorgen um sie?“ :Don blickte raus aus dem Fenster. „Da ist ein Gewitter in Anmarsch. Sieht nicht gut aus. Cleo schalte mal den Fernseher ein.“ :Gespannt sahen sich die beiden den Wetterbericht an. „Eine schwere Gewitterfront zieht auf die Küste zu. Wir warnen alle Personen auf, die Küste zu verlassen.“ „Oh mein Gott. Kim und die anderen sind noch da draußen.“ „Dad ich rufe sie per Handy an.“ „Und?“ „Keine Verbindung. Dad ich fahre schnell zum Hafen, um mit einem Satellitentelefon anzurufen.“ „Ok ich hoffe sie haben es bemerkt. Ich komme mit.“ :Cleo und Don eilten zum Hafen so schnell wies geht. Doch sie sahen keine der Segelboote. :Aufgeregt ging Cleo zur Hafenleitung. „Hallo?“ „Ja, kann ich dir helfen?“ „Heute Morgen sind doch eine Schulklasse zum Segeln raus. Sind sie wieder zurück?“ „Leider nein.“ „Scheiße. Sie sind, da draußen und ein Gewitter ist in Anmarsch.“ „Ich informiere sofort die Küstenwache.“ „Haben sie ein Satellitentelefon?“ „Ja, hier.“ :Hastig wählte Cleo die Nummer der Lehrerin, doch auch dieser Versuch schlägt fehl. Von draußen ist Don schreien zu hören: Da sind sie. Cleo stürmte auf den Bootssteg. Erst nach kurzem Warten tauchten ein Boot nach dem anderen auf. „Kim, Kim?“ :Der Wind des Sturmes war schon im Hafen zu spüren. Am Hafen legten die ersten Boote an, darunter auch das von Mr. Tomsen. „Dad siehst du Kim?“ „Nein.“ „Herr Tomsen haben sie meine Schwester Kim gesehen?“ „Sie ist mit ihrem Boot abgetrieben.“ „Was! Und wo.“ „20 Km südwestlich von Mako. Wir müssen die Küstenwache verständigen.“ :Cleo dauerte es zulange, da der Sturm mit jeder Minute stärker wurde. Sie zögerte nicht, schnappte in der Hafenverwaltung ein Schlüssel für ein Motorboot und fuhr los. Don bemerkte das Vorhaben seiner Tochter. „Cleo bleib hier es ist zu gefährlich!“ schrie Don er ihr hinter her. Doch Cleo fuhr weiter. Sie wusste, wo sie suchen musste. Kurze Zeit später. :An der beschrieben Stelle war das Boot zu sehen. Cleo fuhr nah an das Boot, doch war Kim nicht mehr in diesem. „Kim wo bist du?“ schrie Cleo. :Der Sturm wurde stärker und es fing an zu regnen. Sie suchte weiter und vernahm etwas Oranges auf dem Meer treiben. Um schneller dazu sein und um kein Risiko einzugehen um sie zu verletzen sprang sie ins Wasser, ohne sich Gedanken zu machen, dass das Geheimnis dadurch Kim sieht. „Kim, Kim hörst du mich?“ :Als Meerjungfrau ist es für Cleo einfacher, gegen die Strömung zu schwimmen. Sie nahm ihre Schwester und sprach sie an. Doch Kim war bewusstlos. „Kim halte durch. Ich bring dich nach Mako.“ Auf Mako. :Cleo zog mit mühen Kim auf den Strand. Als Meerjungfrau keine leichte Aufgabe. Der Regen ließ nach, jedoch war sich Cleo bewusst das, wenn ihre Schwester zu sich kommt, das Geheimnis sehen würde. Ihr war es egal, da die Gesundheit ihrer Schwester vorging. Kurze Zeit später: :Kim kam wieder zu sich. „Kim wie geht es dir?“ „Cl.. Cleo? Du was machst du denn hier und wo bin ich?“ „Du bist vom Segelboot gefallen und warst bewusstlos. Weißt du noch?“ „J. ja.“ „Und jetzt sind wir auf Mako.“ „Mako? Aber wie sind wir hier hergekommen und wie hast du mich gefunden?“ „Deine Klasse ist sicher im Hafen eingetroffen. Daher weis ich es.“ :Kim richtete sich langsam auf. „Kein Boot?“ fragte sich Kim innerlich. :Sie war verwundert. Wie sollte sie nach Mako gekommen sein. An Land geschwemmt aber so schnell? Erst jetzt erblickte Kim, dass ihre Schwester eine Schwanzflosse hat, anstatt ihre Beine. „Du... du bist ja eine Meerjungfrau?“ „Jep, ich bin eine Meerjungfrau. Und ich wäre froh, wenn du es niemanden weiter sagst, wenn du es niemanden weiter erzählen würdest.“ „Seit wann bist du eine?“ :Kim überlegte. „Du bist eine Meerjungfrau seit ich immer abwaschen musste stimmst?“ „Ja. Und du warst damals nah dran, es zu lüften.“ „Du meinst im Park. Ich und Emmas Bruder Elliot.“ „Ja.“ „Danke Cleo. Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast. Ohne dich....“ „Hey es ist schon ok. Wozu hat man schließlich eine große Schwester.“ :Kim sahs nachdenklich. „Hey Kim worüber denkst du nach?“ „Du hast mich damals im Park blamiert.“ „Hey. Hätte ich in einem Labor enden sollen.“ „Ok ich gebe zu es ist blöd gelaufen. Aber wie verwandelst du dich?“ „Wenn ich Wasser abbekomme.“ „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht Nass geworden?“ „Jede Meerjungfrau hat eine Fähigkeit.“ „Fähigkeit?“ „Ja. Ich kann Wasser schweben lassen.“ „Cool. Lass mich raten. Em, Rikki und Bella sind auch Meerjungfrauen.“ „Wie soll ich das jetzt dir sagen.“ „Keine Sorge ich halte dicht versprochen.“ „Ja sie sind auch welche. Das bleibt aber unter uns.“ „Versprochen Cleo.“ „Ehrlich?“ „Ja ehrlich.“ „Behalte das für dich.“ „Keine Sorge, du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Alleine deswegen. Cleo.“ „Was denn?“ „Es tut mir leid in letzter Zeit, wie wir uns verkracht haben.“ „Hey so sind Geschwister nun mal. Wer verkracht sich schon nicht.“ „Em und Elliot. Aber wie und wo bist du eine Meerjungfrau geworden?“ „Sorry Kim das kann ich dir nicht verraten es ist privat Geheimnis. Und als Meerjungfrau lebt es sich schwerer.“ :Der Regen hörte auf und noch immer saßen beide am Strand. „Cleo wie verwandelst du dich wieder zurück?“ „Mein Körper muss wieder ganz trocken sein. Kim entschuldige, ich muss kurz mal weg und was holen.“ „Was denn?“ „Wirst du schon sehen.“ :Cleo schwamm wieder ins offene Meer hinaus. Kim fragte sich, was sie damit gemeint haben könnte. „Wo bleibt sie bloß.“ :Kurze Zeit später entdeckte Kim, dass ihre Schwester die beiden Boote zum Strand brachte. Sie hofften das die Küstenwache sie leichter finden und abholen. Kim half ihrer Schwester, trocken zu werden. Der Sturm war auch vorbei. „Wieso hast du die Boote geholt?“ „Mako ist zu weit weg von dem Punkt, wo du über Bord gegangen bist. Meinst du die Leute glauben uns das Wir soweit geschwommen sind.“ „Nein.“ „Deshalb die Boote. Vielleicht finden sie uns schneller.“ :Cleo nahm wieder ihre menschliche Form an. Zusammen warteten sie am Strand auf ein Schiff der Küstenwache. :Derzeit am Yachthafen im Küstenwachen Zentrum. „Hoffentlich geht ihnen gut.“ „Don, wir werden sie schon finden. Wir haben all unsere Boote da draußen.“ „Aber bei dem Wetter, was war.“ :Don betete, dass seinen Töchtern nichts Schlimmes zugestoßen ist. „Don wir haben sie beide gefunden. Sie sind wohl auf.“ „Wo sind sie?“ „Sie sind auf Mako, beide.“ „Mako? Gott sei Dank ist ihnen nicht passiert. Miller ich lad dich mit der ganzen Truppe ein.“ „Don das musst du nicht.“ „Doch.“ :Wenig später kamen sie auf der Wache an, wo schon Don wartete. „Ihr beide seid wohl auf.“ :Don schloss seine beiden Töchter in die Arme. „Gott sei Dank hab ich euch wieder.“ „Wir dich auch Dad.“ „Cleo hat mich gerettet, sie ist mein Schutzengel.“ „Ist das war Cleo?“ „Hey was tut man nicht alle für seine Familie.“ „Hey ihr beiden?“ :Eine Stimme war zuhören. Das konnte doch nicht sein. „Mam?“ „Du bist hier. Warum wieso?“ „Euer Vater hat mich angerufen.“ :Kim und Cleo gingen zu Bev. Sie hatten ihre Mutter schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. „Darf ich euch auch umarmen?“ „Danke Dad.“ „Hey was hätte ich machen sollen. Eure Mutter anlügen. Ihr wisst doch das Ich nicht Lügen kann.“ Einen Tag später :Kim war unterwegs zum Shoppen mit ihrer Schwester. „Hey das Top könnte dir stehen Kim.“ „Zeig mal. Cool das passt zu mir. Ist so gut wie gekauft.“ „Das nehmen wir.“ „Und was jetzt?“ „Keine Ahnung Kim. Schlag was vor.“ „Wie wäre es mit Eis essen?“ „Gute Idee.“ :Auf den Weg zu nächsten Eiskaffee sah Kim in einem Shop einen Freundschaftsanhänger. „Kim kommst du?“ „Geh schon mal vor.“ :Kim ging in den Laden und sah sich um. Nach kurzem Suchen fand sie einen Freundschaftsanhänger. Dieser hatte die Form eines Herzens und einem S. „Der soll es sein.“ „Ein schöner Anhänger. Weißt du, was der bedeutet?“ „Nein.“ „Er symbolisiert die Schwesterliebe. Das S geformt in einem Herz. Sie ist für deine Schwester?“ „Ja. Ohne sie … . Ihr hab ich mein Leben zu verdanken.“ „Dann ist sie wie geschaffen für euch. Du hast eine gute Wahl getroffen.“ :Zusammen gingen sie wieder nach Hause. „Und hattet ihr beiden einen schönen Tag?“ „Ja Dad. Wir waren Shoppen und Eis essen.“ „Ihr macht mir Angst.“ „Wieso Angst?“ „Ich erkenne euch nicht mehr wieder. Vorher habt ihr so was nie gemacht.“ „Dad ich und Kim ändern uns nun mal. Es tut so gut, sich mal nicht zu streiten. Bin erst mal im meinem Zimmer.“ „Ach ja, bevor ich es vergesse. Nächste Woche kommt eure Mutter eine Woche lang zu Besuch.“ „Du machst Witze.“ „Nein Kim. Es ist die Wahrheit.“ „COOL.“ „Hey ruhe da unten ihr beiden.“ „Dad entschuldige mich mal. Ich muss es ihr sagen.“ :Kim verschwand nach oben. „Klopf, klopf. Cleo kann ich reinkommen?“ „Ja. Das kenne ich von dir ja nicht.“ „Hey ich kann mich ändern, wie du eben es gesagt hast.“ „Was war denn eben da unten los?“ „Dad hat gesagt das nächste Woche unsere Mutter eine Woche lang zu Besuchen kommt.“ „Ist nicht wahr?“ „Doch und Cleo noch was.“ „Was denn?“ „Ich weiß, dass wir in der letzten Zeit nicht die besten Schwestern waren und uns als zerstritten haben.“ „Hey das kommt unter Geschwistern nun mal vor.“ „Deswegen will ich dir das hier Schenken. Es wird uns immer verbinden. Ein Symbol der Freundschaft.“ „Ein Freundschaftsanhänger wie süß. Komm her!“ :Cleo Umarmte ihre kleine Schwester. „Nie mehr.“ „Freunde für immer?“ „Ja für immer.“ Einen Tag später im Rikkis. „Hey da ist ja unsere Heldin, rief Rikki, sodass es jeder es mit bekam.“ „Hey.“ :Kim und Cleo wurden vorm Rikkis willkommendet empfangen. „Rikki, Cleo lasst uns reingehen.“ „Em nicht so hastig!“ „Wo ist Bella? Rikki wollte sie doch anrufen oder. RIKKI!!!!“ „Ich bin ja nicht taub. Was ist denn los? Falls es um Bella geht sie ist bei Will. Und jetzt kommt.“ „Hi Zane.“ :Cleo, Rikki und Emma setzten sich an einem Tisch. Zane kam grade auf sie zu. „Hier ein Café auf Kosten von Rikkis Café für unsere Heldin.“ „Danke Zane.“ „Kann ich auch so einen haben?“ „Klar Em.“ „Cleo ich will dich mal was Fragen.“ „Was denn?“ „Kennt sie unser bzw. dein Geheimnis?“ „Leider ja.“ „Na toll. Und hält sie dicht?“ „Ja. Rikki mach dir keine Sorgen.“ „Sollte ich aber.“ :Rikki guckte verdutzt und ging hinter die Theke. „Wie denn das sie dicht hält. Sie wollte uns doch mit meinem Bruder uns auffliegen lassen. Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?“ „Em sie hat mir diesen Anhänger geschenkt.“ :Rikki sprach lauter zum Tisch. „Wow ein cooles Geschenk. Ich hab aber immer noch meine Zweifel.“ „Rikki wirkt etwas Gereizt oder?“ „Jeep.“ „Was ist denn mit Rikki los? Und hier.“ „Danke Zane. Ach sie hat Problem, damit das Kim unser Geheimnis kennt.“ „Autsch. Nicht gut. Sie denkt sie hält nicht dicht.“ „Hey wie könnt ihr nur so schlecht über meine Schwester denken?“ „Wollen wir hoffen.“ „Warum fragt ihr sie nicht gleich selber?“ „????“ „Sie kommt grade.“ :Kim kam ins Café und setzte sich zu Cleo und Emma an den Tisch. „Hey Zane kann ich eine Milchschake haben?“ „Geht klar.“ „Hallo ihr beiden.“ „Hallo Schwester.“ „Hallo Kim.“ :Rikki kam mit einen starren Blick auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich neben Cleos Schwester. „Wir beide müssen reden.“ „Wieso?“ „Wenn du auch nur irgendjemanden von unserem Geheimnis erzählst, dann bringe ich dich um. Ist das klar?“ „Hey was soll das? Willst du meiner Schwester etwa drohen?“ „Cleo es ist ok. Keine Sorge Rikki euer Geheimnis ist sicher. Ich halte schon alleine wegen meiner Schwester dicht. Ich habs ihr versprochen.“ „Gut.“ :Rikki wandte sich von dem Tisch wieder ab und half Zane im Landen.“ „Und Rikki? Hält sie dicht?“ „Ja sie hat es ihrer Schwester versprochen.“ :Es wurde noch etwas gefeiert im Rikkis. Die Eltern von Cleo und Kim tauchten auf und viele Freunde.